A wild Party
by Link0180
Summary: Micro-Ice get's him self into a mess he's never been before and it get's worse my the minute. Micro-IcexLun-Zeara ONE-SHOT


A wild party

Another All-Star victory against Technoid, the All-Star team (Including the rest of each team) all joined together for a party at Genisis Stadium. The GF Cup will start in 2 weeks or so, so there were some players who made the most of it, especially a shirt blue haired young man who can't flirt with anybody but the Ryker goal-keeper Kernor like he does. (Yes my dear friends it's yours truly, Micro-Ice).

Micro-Ice had some pranks planed out for D'Jok but it would only get him into serious trouble, so he went over to the best place a party could have...the food table.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" said a voice behind Micro-Ice, he turned to see that Warren was standing there.

"Yeah, this is the best party ever!" said Micro-Ice stuffing his face with any food he can get his hands on (other the ones from the wombas).

"Hey take it easy, you don't want to make yourself sick don't you?" said Yuki trying to Micro-Ice from taking more food.

"Aww...don't be so mean to me, I'm just hungry that's all"

"well you can't just stay here, why don't you go and get to know the other team better like everyone else?" she said Pushing Micro-Ice towards a team we wasn't paying attention on still looking as Yuki.

"Well, have fun" and then she took off with Mark to meet some to the Shadow players.

Micro-Ice was now just standing there glaring at the direction where Yuki left off until.

"Looks like we have our Number 1 fan boy alone with us here" said a voice making Micro-Ice freeze on the spot with the look on his face saying '_I do not like the sound of this, I DO NOT like the sound of this!_' and turned around to see all 7 Rykers staring back at him. (Wow all 7 of them now, and he thought Kernor was a handful alone but the whole team...now that's too much for Micro-Ice, or maybe not?).

'_Oh Crap!_' was the only thought that was in Micro-Ice's head at the moment and backed away from the Rykers and made a run for it.

As quickly as he ran off, he came across the Lightnings just as quick.

"Oh hi there, what brings you here then." Said the Lightning player.

"I just...got...away from...the rykers...man...what's with them?" said Micro-Ice catching his breath.

"Haha...maybe they just like you a little too much"

"You could've fooled me" said Micro-Ice continuing down the hall was and outside to a large balcony. Tonight doesn't seem to be his party night, which was very unusual for him, as he got right to the edge he saw all the signs and people walking along the streets of Genisis.

Tia came out looking for Mirco-Ice wondering what he was up to.

"hey Micro-Ice, every ones wondering where you are, you usually never miss out a party like this, are you alright?" she said as she was trying to cheer him up a bit.

"I'm fine, just a little tired that's all" he replied.

"Oh well in that case make sure you get some rest and come join us when you feel like it." Said Tia and ran back inside leaving Micro-Ice staring at the door Tia walked through. As he turned around to see all the signs he notices a lonely Wombas player standing a few feet away.

Micro-Ice knew that it was Lun-Zeara, but for some strange reason he wanted to talk to her and walked towards to where she was standing.

'_What has gotten into me?_' he thought and stood next to her.

"Erm...hi there" he said scratching the back of his head.

Lun-Zeara just looked at him and back out to genisis again, "Hi"

A slight blush came from both the players when Micro-Ice started talking again.

"So what brings you out here alone? Why aren't you with your team?"

Lun-Zeara didn't know how to answer without making him worry too much.

"erm...well I just wanted some air, that all" she said noticing Micro-Ice staring at her which made her blush again.

"So what about you ten, why are you out here alone?" she then said trying to get rid of the silence.

Micro-Ice started to wonder what she was thinking when she blushes but answered the question anyway.

"Not really in the mood for a party, I'm trying to get Yuki to like me but all I'm doing is making her hate me more."

"I'm sorry" said Lun-Zeara trying to cheer him up and held his hand.

Both of them are now just staring at each other not caring who might see them, Micro[Ice's heart was beating loudly and fast, what was this feeling he's getting, it's normally the feeling he gets with Yuki...but this is Lun-Zeara and yet Micro-Ice felt that it was ok for him.

Now both of them are staring at each other as red as ever, non of them wanted to say anything because they didn't know what to say, It was now clears for Micro-Ice and Lun-Zeara that they had some feelings for each other, Micro-Ice was just frozen, he didn't know what to do when Lun-Zeara lowly moved towards him. At that moment Micro-Ice too moved forwards.

This was getting really intense, they were so close now they almost touched, suddenly Lun-Zeara went back seeing one of her team mates looking for her.

"there you are Lun-Zeara, your not coming to the party?" said the wombas player and walked back inside.

"That...was close...right?" said Micro-Ice, as he saw Lun-Zeara turn back to him still blushing from just now.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry" said Lun-Zeara as she was about to walk but was stopped by Micro-Ice, she knew that he wanted to know something, but didn't quite know what when Micro-Ice bloke the silence.

"Do you...well... do you like me?" said Micro-Ice to her which made her speechless for a while.

"Well I don't kn-" and before she could finish, Micro-Ice already kissed on the lips, it was one of those moments of pleasure.

After the kiss Lun-Zeara went to the door, "your not coming?" she said before she left. Micro-Ice followed her a few moments after, the party was still going on, every one still dancing, eating or just talking.

After a while, Micro-Ice started to get really tired, he saw Lun-Zeara with some of her team mates and walked over to her.

"Hi, you wona go now?" said Micro-Ice, she nodded and walked out the room.

Almoset every one left the party and took the rest of the night to sleep. Micro-Ice and Lun-Zeara had slightly different ideas tonight, as they got to Lun-Zeara's hotel room they started kissing again before entering the door.

Once they got inside both of them went to bed. (you can quite tell were this is going hehe)

The next morning and Micro-Ice slowly woke up, not remembering much from the party yesterday, he turned to Lun-Zeara and back to pick up his clothing. '_wait a second...he, her, one bed, no clothes?...OH MY....GOOOOOD!_' he thought quickly getting dressed and waking up Lun-Zeara.

"What's wrong?...oh dear" she said "Did we do what I think we did already?"

"I don't know what happened but we can't be seen like this...at least not yet!" said Micro-Ice and passed Lun-Zeara's clothing.

It didn't take long for them to get dressed and ran to the door with Micro-Ice first, as he opened the door (Still running), he ran right into someone's upper private past, and as he looked up to see who it was, it could only mean that he'll die soon. Kernor of ALL people had to be there right now, she pushed him away with the 'I'm-going-screw-you-up face' and said, "Well, well, well...I wonder what the others are gona say when they hear about this"

Both Lun-Zeara and Micro-Ice were begging, "AAH, please don't tell!!!" they said.

"*sign* fine, BUT, if I keep shut then I want you to wash mine and the rest of the teams football uniforms, GOT IT!"

"Got it"

"Cristal"

"And YOU" she said making Micro-Ice jump '_OH CRAP!!!_' he thought

"how dare you, you perv!" and started chasing him down the hall.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!" said Micro-Ice

Lun-Zeara could only watch Micro-Ice getting chased by Kernor, she turned around and saw Woowamboo walking to her.

"Hi, did anything special happen last night?" he said.

"N...no...wh...what makes you think that?" and walked off

'_I only asked_' he thought and continued walking down the hall.

A/N: Well that's my ONE-SHOT for Micro-Ice and Lun-Zeara, too bad for Micro-Ice he's being chased by kernor and Lun-Zeara has to try her best to keep last night a secret.

Please review and thank you for reading.


End file.
